Sting
by Toxicmpreglover
Summary: It was end of they knew it, then the sky was filled with Beedril


Don't own anything but the fic, wish I owned pokemon but sadly I don't.

Firehedgehog is making fanart for me, wooot! Even if it not exactly how I imaged it, it rocks

Sting  
By Toxicmpreglover

It was the end of the world, asteroids crashed against the world surface sending dirt and many other things into the atmosphere in waves. Darkening the sky and smothering much of the worlds human and pokemon population.

Ash had never thought he's see this day, after all he was only sixteen and thought he'd have many more journeys with pokemon to go.

He'd survived, but most of his hometown was gone.. Professor Oaks Lab was a smoking crater, and he had no clue where his mother, friends or pokemon were or if they survived.

From travellers he's heard of infertility rate of human and pokemon, mostly pokemon.

It wasn't looking good for survival rate.

It was then that he finally noticed a low buzzing noise, frowning he looked around and paled. Behind him the sky was dark and moving, it was a wave of beedrils with what looked like unconscious captives within there grasp.

"Shit," he swore and started to run where he knew was shelter.

Of course he never made it, the swarm engulfed him and he only had time to scream as many stingers struck him carrying him into darkness.

OoOoO

He woke to screams and whimpers, there was horrible horrible pain. It felt as if his body was melting and rebuilding and ripping in all to new ways.

Suddenly something was placed into his mouth, he gulped greedily in hope of water. But was greeted with the sweet taste of honey.

Unconsciousness claimed him again.

OoOoO

He was so cold, that was the first thing he became aware of. The second was that he no longer hurt, and he was laying on something very soft.

Opening his eyes he frowned, there was no light but he could see very well. Looking around he found himself in what looked like a giant human sized beedril hive. He rubbed hsi face with his hand, and gaped at them. They were covered with lightly armoured skin and his arm was covered with black and yellow fur.

Of course he panicked into a horrible state.

Hours later he came back to his senses, he by then had found that he was a humanoid beedril queen. Big breasts from humanity, he was happy to learn that his penis still existed even though it was internal till use.

Sadly the wings on his body were to weak to fly away, and he had no clue how to fly. And people might notice the large wasp ass and stinger, not to mention the fur and armoured bits.

Then hunger came upon him, and not in his stomach.

He hissed as warmth tingled in his new beedril female vagina, hsi wings flexed in frantic way sending up a buzzing sound.

Seconds later Ash was no longer alone, and was surrounded by strong male drone bees. Soon they were crawling across his body, placing special honey into his mouth as his body created its own special type of honey calling more drones.

Ash felt the hive mind overwhelm his own, he could feel the lesser beedril drying, this was the last hive of there species. They'd grown desperate, so thy'd kidnapped and transformed hundreds of humans, but he'd been the only one to change to queen, others had just become drones or died.

Yes, a queen had to make sure a hive grew. Grew with Beedril of his type, to survive the new planet.

Ash buzzed as the beedril filled him with the many children of the future.

OoOoO

Grunting he shifted his body, careful to not disturb his egg laden body. Ash sighed his mind mostly his own, he couldn't fight the hive. Not since the transformation to his new state had completed, he was the hive and the hive was him.

Through the drones he'd found that many pokemon had done the same thing as the hive, humans were a very small species now and would. They would allow them to grow, before choosing the strongest to join one of the hybrid pokemons.

"Its been ten years," Ash mused, and many many eggs in between.

The hive was quite large now, and he knew that it was time to create a lesser queen to create another hive. And sooner or later he'd create other lesser queens. He wouldn't live forever, even though hybrids seemed to age slower then pokemon or humans.

A hybrid droid flew into the room, once a pretty human girl with bright red hair and blue eyes. She would make a good lesser queen, and her thoughts would be mostly her own since she'd be a lesser queen.

Ash pulled the droid down onto his bed, placing a bit of hsi own honey in her mouth to start the process. Then came the more fun part, to start a new hive the lesser queen would be filled with his seed to impregnate her, and the special honey and seed would transform her to lesser queen.

Ash thrust deep into the still human vagina, releasing his seed heavily deep inside her womb. He continued with this for hours, making sure that the droid soon to be queen would have a good spawning.

Yawning he fell asleep, not bothering to pull out.

OoOoO

It was dawn that he woke, his body demanding to release more eggs. He pulled out and got comfy, the damp burdens slid easily from his body and quickly and carefully taken to safe places to hatch. Ash smiled at his slimmer body, he wasn't egg bound at the moment but as soon as the new queen woke he'd send her off with half the hive and call his droids to fill him again.

The new queens eyes opened, shock in them.

"Ash!" she said in shock, the main queen smiled.

"Hello Misty."

END


End file.
